


Unreplaceable

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, i live for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: Morty can't take it any more. Ricks words get to him."I was just bluffing Morty"Eeeeeeeeewwww I'm so gross





	Unreplaceable

"Don't makes another move, or he dies" the man motioed at Morty who was being held by his neck, a gun pointed towards his head.

Rick nervously glanced at Morty before taking a step forward. The man cocked the gun and restated his threat. Rick gave Morty a very small nod, which he must not have seen because fear struck his eyes hen Rick began to chuckle.

"Go ahead!" Rick started waving his own gun around, "He's reaplacable anyways. There's tons of 'em! Just like him."

"W-what?" Morty had never felt this much terror in his life. Anxiety welled up in his chest as his gaze shifted between the gun at his head and the man before him.

"..So go ahead! I can get a new one. Its not like this one was any good anyways."

Something struck Morty's mind as he disarmed the man holding hm and held the gun in his hands. Not knowing where to aim it, he pointed it at Rick.

"Woah, woah, Morty don't do anything that you'll regret."

"Fine." Tears weld up in his eyes and he didn't bother to fight them coming out, "Its not like I matter to you so I guess I'll just do something neither of us will regret."

"C-come on. I-I-I was just bluffing." Rick chuckled nervously. "Just put the gun down."

"No."

Before Rick could say or do anything, Morty aimed the gun around at himself and pulled the trigger.

"MORTY! NO!" Rick ran to his grandson and held him. "No. No, I was bluffing. You're not replaceable."

Rick aimed his gun at the pother man and shot him without looking.

"I was just bluffing Morty."


End file.
